Jess Hedgehog aka Jess Phantom
by Names Tailz
Summary: Jess and Danny are both kidnapped by Eggman but when he tries an idea he had something goes wrong horribly wrong! Please Read and Review! also i redid the two chapters on here because i had to do a rewrite because everything sounded wrong. sorry.
1. the begining

Jess Hedgehog a.k.a Jess Phantom.

It was a normal day in the middle of Station Square, everybody was hanging around, Sonic and Knuckles were talking, Amy and Cream along with Cheese were talking about girl stuff and for some stupid reason Jess, Tails, and Manic were listening to some music coming from Jess's laptop, when a group of robots lead by Metal Sonic attacked. Cream and Cheese ran for a place to hide while everyone fought the bots. The fight only lasted a few minuets, after it was over Cream walked out from her hiding spot and spoke to Sonic.

"Um, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked as she pulled on Sonic's arm. "One of the robots took Miss Jesse."

Everyone looked around and knew Cream was right because not only was Jess gone, but so was her laptop and her backpack. Manic and Amy brought Cream and Cheese home. But Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails set off to find Jess.

_(Eggmans Fortress)_

Metal Sonic carries Jess to one of the open cells, brings her in and lays her on the bed then leaves. A short time after he left Jess woke up.

"Oh my head, what happened?" Jess asked, but then she heard voices, she could recognize them and walked to the bars hoping to hear more, when she gets to the bars she could see Shadow, Rouge and Nack talking to Eggman.

"I need you to go through this portal to capture this human and bring him here." Eggman said as he handed them a picture, he also gave them a device that would allow them to come back. Jess looked a little harder and she could see the picture was of Danny Fenton.

"NO!" Jess yelled but it was too late they were gone. Then Metal Sonic turned around and gave Jess an evil grin

"Don't worry you're friend will be fine." He said

Jess sat on her knees and was about to cry, but she didn't.

_(Amnity Park)_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on their way to school, but along the way they did not notice they were being watched from behind a bush by Shadow, Rouge, and Nack.

"He's the one were supposed to grab?" Nack asked

"Yes." Shadow answered

"Okay then how do we grab him?" Rouge asked

"You glide up behind him and pull him into the air, while Nack distracts his friends, then I open the portal and we escape." Shadow explains. "We go on 3, 1…2…3!"

All three of them go, and the plan goes as it should, and after the four of them escape through the portal Sam and Tucker are left speechless.

_(Back at Eggman's Lab)_

"Put him on the table!" Eggman yells

Rouge puts him on the table; Shadow and Nack lock him down so he can't escape. Then Eggman orders Metal Sonic to put Jess on the other table, she was knocked out again, and locks her down so she can't get away. While this happens a weird cord is attacked to Jess and Danny's arm then the machine is turned on.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, made it in time and started to fight Shadow, Rouge and Nack while Tails got to the machine and tried to turn it off, but instead of turning it off he turned it in reverse.


	2. Jess the Phantom

Jess the Hedgehog a.k.a Jess Phantom

Chapter two

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog or Danny Phantom characters I only own Jess the Hedgehog, sorry about forgetting to put this in the first chapter, but I admit I am a ditz.)

The energy was sent back through the wires, instantly Danny woke up, unfortunately Jess did not.

The fight between Sonic and Shadow, and Knuckles and Rouge was going down fast, Metal Sonic and Nack kept helping every so often by beating up Sonic and Knuckles when they got an opening. Unfortunately after a few minuets Knuckles and Sonic were overpowered and knocked out cold. Metal Sonic and Nack took them both into cells in a different area of Eggman's fortress. Now Jess had finally awakened.

Tails and Danny helped Jess down; she felt a little dizzy but otherwise was okay. They tried to escape but were caught by Shadow and Rouge and were taken to jail cells.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Jess asked, she kept looking at the ground and was holding on to the bars, but was not paying attention to anything around her.

"Jess look at you're arm!" Tails exclaimed

"Huh? What?" Jess asked and finally noticed her arm and it was going through the bars and partially into Shadow's back. Jess was about to scream when Danny covered her mouth and moved her away from the bars.

"Jess, calm down you don't need to freak out." Danny said

"How can I calm down, my arm and hand were in Shadow's back!" Jess whispered hastily

"Well I just figured out that machine you guys were hooked to actually takes DNA, so when I sent it into reverse, by accident, somehow Jess got some of you're DNA Danny." Tails said

"So then I have most of Danny's powers, or at least some of them?" Jess asked

"Well, most likely." Tails answered

"And I just figured a way for us to get out." Jess said

"How!" Danny and Tails exclaimed

"Danny grab Tails and get him out of here, while I have a little fun with Rouge and Shadow." Jess said

Danny grabbed Tails and got out of the cell and appeared on the other side a few feet away but out of sight. Jess went intangible and tried to overshadow Rouge and succeded.

_"Shadow?" Rouge asked_

"What do you want?" Shadow asked back

_"You know I always thought you were cute right?" Rouge answered back_

Shadow gave Rouge a weird look, but then was caught off guard when Rouge kissed him.


	3. the ghost girl

**Jess the Hedgehog a.k.a Jess Phantom**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Danny Phantom only Jess)

After Jess pulled away, Jess got out of Rouge, went through the floor and appeared behind Danny and Tails. Also after the kiss Shadow and Rouge started spitting; Danny was in shock while Tails was laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" Danny asked

"Because… you would… never see them…KISS!" Tails exclaimed as he fell to the floor laughing his head off.

Jess had her mouth covered by her hand and Danny still didn't get it, but he didn't try to. Tails had managed to stop laughing and Danny helped him up.

Jess on the other hand had other problems.

"Danny! Help! Seriously help!" Jess yelled as she started to sink into the floor.

"Oh, sorry Jess, hold on a sec." Danny said as he went intangible and pulled her up. Afterwards her legs became solid again.

"What the heck was that?" Jess asked

"Yeah your gonna have to watch out for that." Danny answered

"What? Sinking through the floor again?" Jess asked

"Yeah don't worry you do get used to it." Danny said

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but we should go save Sonic and Knux!" Tails said

"Right." Danny and Jess said together

_(Other side of Eggman's fortress)_

It seemed like hours since their fight with Shadow and Rouge, Sonic had just woke up, Knuckles shortly after.

"What happened?" Knux asked

"I think we lost." Sonic answered

"Great." Knux retorted

"Maybe we can get out?" Sonic asked

Sonic used "Spin Dash" and attacked the bars, but bounced off. Knux tried to punch at the bars hoping to either bend or break them, but nothing happened except Knux had some sore fists. Too bad he didn't care and just kept punching the bars.

"Knux, would you stop punching the bars?" Sonic yelled at Knuckles, who was furiously punching the bars. "Knux their unbreakable so you can stop punching the bars!"

"Well then I have a better idea." Knuckles said as he walked over to Sonic and pulled out one of his quills.

"Yipe! Knux that was attached!" Sonic said

"Oh grow up." Knux retorted

"What are you doing? Oh I get it you're trying to pick the lock." Sonic said

A few minuets later…

"Have you broken the lock yet?" Sonic asked

"No." Knuckles said

"Ahh rats!" Sonic said

_(Back to Jess, Tails and Danny)_

Tails, Danny and Jess were running down a long hallway that leads to the cells where Sonic and Knux were held.

"Cool thing Shadow and Rouge were so distracted they didn't see us sneak away." Tails said

"Yeah and they didn't hear Tails laughing." Danny said as Tails gave him a bad look

"Gus look their they are!" Jess yelled

Danny, Tails and Jess approached the cell and noticed Sonic sitting on the bed and Knux leaning against a wall.


End file.
